Vehicle tires typically require an internal air pressure to be maintained at a predetermined level for optimum performance of the tire during vehicle driving conditions. It is desirable for a driver to become alerted when tire pressure is low so that the vehicle operator can take corrective action, such as adding air to the tire or replacing a tire that continuously loses pressure. Known methods for detecting tire pressure include (i) placing a pressure transducer in or on the tire itself, (ii) measuring wheel rotational velocities and processing the rotational velocity information, and (iii) measuring, with acceleration sensors mounted on the wheel or a lower suspension member, vertical wheel accelerations and processing the acceleration information.
What is desired is a tire pressure monitor that does not require adding sensors to the vehicle wheel or wheel assembly and provides high resolution measurements of wheel tire pressure.